The Overlord (N:FIM)
The Overlord is the main antagonist of Ninjago: Friendship is Magic, appearing as the main antagonist of Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja and Season 3: Rebooted, the overarching antagonist of Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, one of the two main antagonists of Season 9: Hunted (the other being Iron Baron), and an anti-hero of Season 10: March of the Oni. History Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja Season 3: Rebooted Season 8: Sons of the Overlord Dread on Arrival At the Temple, the Overlord's arm was coming out of the altar. True Potential The Overlord was hiding in shadows. He scared two garbage men and took the truck to take down police officers and freed Arachnitor. They escaped custody. Arachnitor freed the Sons of the Overlord and encouraged the Overlord. He revealed Mac, son of Viggo Grimborn. He asked the generals if the cameras are in a closed channel. Splitface said that they won't have to be. Arachnitor ordered them to broadcast it to the world. Then the Overlord confronts Mac. They fought to the end. The Overlord defeated him. Arachnitor gave him the title of Emperor. Big Trouble, Little Equestria The Overlord, Arachnitor and the Sons of the Overlord generals arrive at a village. He uses his powers to create a Colossus. The villager bows to the Overlord. The Overlord and Arachnitor were attacking Manehattan. He senses the presence of Wu as a child. He went to the safehouse and confronted Nya. Then Mac and Starlight arrived. Mac took Wu and escaped. The Overlord battled Nya and Starlight. He became the new ruler of Equestria after the supposed deaths of the four original ninja, the four alicorns, and Wu. Season 9: Hunted Firstbourne The Overlord feels Mac's presence somewhere in Ninjago City. He asked Arachnitor for a solution. He suggested that Tirek find Mac. The Overlord ordered Tirek to hunt him down. Iron & Stone The Overlord is on his throne as Arachnitor bows down to him. He asked him who failed to defeat Mac. He looks shocked to learn that Tirek only failed because of the Defenders of the Wing. Angered, the Overlord uses his powers to destroy Tirek, even though Arachnitor begged him to let him live. The Overlord refused and destroyed Tirek, then ordered him to find Mac, or he would tear him to pieces. Radio Free Equestria The Overlord warned Arachnitor that Mac is close. Arachnitor looks concerned by the Overlord's claims. He told him he knows. He went with Arachnitor to find the rebels. But he sensed nothing. Then he looked angered when Mac sent his message. How to Build a Dragon Back at the throne room, the Overlord was disappointed that Arachnitor could not protect him. He is angered at Rhinosnorus' reply and shouted at him. He asked Arachnitor that he was clear what would happen if Tirek should fail him. As he offered no excuse, the Overlord was willing to offer him with a swift consequence. He used his powers to prepare to destroy Arachnitor. He tells the Overlord that he saw the rebels' hideout. He asked Arachnitor where as he explained the rebels are using garbage trucks to blend in the garbage depot as he ordered him to show it to him. The Gilded Path The Overlord was using the Colossus to attack Starlight's tank. Mac's voice in the Overlord's head forces him to hesitate. He got shot by Smokescreen. Rhinosnorus shoots him down as the Overlord watches the tank escape. Two Lies, One Truth Arachnitor arrived at the Temple of Resurrection as he saw the Overlord. He explained that he had Mac, beneath his foot, but hesitated to destroy him, even when Arachnitor resurrected the Destructor, the Oni side of himself. Arachnitor stated that a child isn't born from a side, but it compasses all. He explains that he has seen things in the Departed Realm, a darkness, an ever lasting night that even frightens him. He states that if his family name is to survive, he must be stronger. Arachnitor is concerned, as the Overlord tells him that he said that he cannot reach his true potential unless he ends Mac's life. Arachnitor states that he will, even though the Overlord does not know how. Arachnitor told him that in order to be free from his past defeats, he must forgo his feelings, then begs him to take him as his son. The Overlord agreed. He called Arachnitor his child, and asked him to stand and face his new father. The Overlord asked him to find Mac so that they together can destroy him. The Weakest Link The Overlord saw "Arachnitor" as he brought Skylor to him. He approaches her as Rhinosnorus warned him that she has the power to absorb. He looked curious and turns to "Arachnitor". Then he quickly saw the real Arachnitor. Saving Faith The Overlord looks confused with two Arachnitors. He tells him that he's an impostor. Splitface grabs him and praises the real Arachnitor. He realizes that Mystake is an Oni and she pretended to be Arachnitor. He battled her too slow until Skylor absorbed his power. But he succeeds in defeating Mystake. He controls the Colossus to destroy the warehouse. But he realizes that Skylor is controlling the Colossus. He struggles to gain control. The Overlord continued struggling as his power poisoned Skylor. He then sees Arachnitor at an apartment. He watches as he dies. Enraged by Arachnitor's death, the Overlord controls the Colossus to head towards the remaining rebels. Lessons for a Master The Overlord's anger and lust for revenge prompts the remaining rebels to seek the tank. The Overlord vowed to destroy every building to find Mac. Green and Magic Destiny ???? Trivia *He is the only villain of Ninjago: Friendship is Magic to successfully conquer Equestria and dethrone Celestia and Luna as rulers of Equestria.